Cobalt
"Dad, look! I caught you a squirrel! It was really fast, but I chased it, and I caught. I can catch a bigger one, dad! I promise, just wait!" :: ''-''Cobalt talking to his father Cobalt is a small, short-tempered wolf pup with green-tinted fur, emerald green eyes, and shaggy fur. He is one of the main protagonists of the series. Roughly 10 months old, Cobalt is the older of the two pups of Iris and Slate. He spends his time caring for and protecting his younger brother, Aidan after the death of their mother. Voice Actors Young Cobalt is voiced by divinelyevilatheart. Older Cobalt is voiced by Mike Joseph. Biography Cobalt is one of the main protagonists of the series. He is the oldest pup of Iris and Slate. After the death of his mother, he leaves home with his brother in search of a new place to live. Appearance Cobalt is characterized by his grey/green fur, bright green eyes, and shaggy fur. He is relatively small is stature because of his young age at the beginning of the series. As the series progresses, Cobalt's appearance changes significantly as a result of age and a bear attack. He suffers many physical injuries including the loss of his back right leg, a scar covering his left eye, and a few minor scratches throughout his face and shoulders. Along with scratches and scars, Cobalt suffers from a twisted jaw, causing his right tooth to consistently poke out of his mouth. As a result of age, Cobalt becomes more muscular and heavily-built. In contrast with his brother, Cobalt is wide-framed and almost "husky". His paws and shoulders are a bit larger than his brother's. Personality As a pup, Cobalt is seen as short-tempered, immature, impatient, and stubborn. Because of his negative relationship with his father, Cobalt consistently strives to be the best at what he does. His determination often fuels his arrogance; He boasts about his achievements to make up for his inferiority towards his father. Despite Cobalt's character, he remains loyal and protective towards his brother. Aside from the occasional game or tease, Cobalt is generally kind towards Aidan. This differs drastically from his attitude towards others, to which he is more outspoken and insensitive. Cobalt's personality is overall snarky and sarcastic. He is often seen as grumpy or irritable, but his overall intentions are lighthearted and he usually say anything cruel too seriously. Relationships Family Aidan Cobalt and Aidan share a close bond. Because of their mother's sickness and lack of a formal wolf pack, Cobalt and Aidan have grown very close throughout their life. Iris Unlike Slate, Iris shows a compassion and caring nature towards Cobalt. She encourages him throughout his challenges despite Slate's negativity. When Iris was sick, Cobalt was shown to be the most urgent to provide her with enough food and strength to get better. After her death, Cobalt, although seemingly unaffected, remains greatly damaged and hurt from her loss. Slate Even as a young pup, Cobalt never seemed to get on his father's good side. Throughout Cobalt's life, Slate consistently disregards him as his son and criticizes him greatly. Slate views Cobalt as a disappointment, despite his son's hard efforts to please his father. Although not stated directly, it appears that Cobalt himself may be a factor that pushed Slate into finally leaving his family. Other Relationships Hurricane: Though at first meeting, Colbolt is rude and hostile towards Hurricane , the two slowly enough the two begin to develop a bond. Hurricane and Colbolt then open up to one another, (one of the only times Colbolt has ever trusted another dog.) However Colbolt then rejects Hurricane's comfort as he believes that she will only hurt herself. Hurricane shows great kindness to the brothers, of which sadly results in her demise by Dagger 's paws. Cobolt is greatly saddened by Hurricane's death, and seeks revenge. However as cold as he becomes, it is shown he is still greatly haunted by her. Their relationship was heavily implied to be more than friends, and could have blossomed into a romantic relationship if they lived. Category:Characters